


[Podfic] Turbulence

by attraversiamo19



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming, Shameless Flight Puns, Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager, flight attendant!eren, pilot!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/pseuds/attraversiamo19
Summary: Levi is going through some minor turbulence.(Podfic for Turbulence by TheSilverField)





	[Podfic] Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverField](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/gifts).



> Recorded for Silver for her birthday. <3
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author thesilverfield [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119668/chapters/32535777).

## Turbulence

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/s1n9d9tphh/Turbulence.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xtpmaj52mofyiq6/Turbulence.mp3/file)

Length: 00:10:41

**Author's Note:**

> Much smut very wow.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://attraversiamo19.tumblr.com).


End file.
